Richard Grayson
Background 1986 - 1998 Richard was born on the first day of spring to John & Mary Grayson. Along with his aunt & uncle, the five of them made up the "Flying Grayson." Dick himself became a regular part of the act when he was 8. They were one of, if not the most famous act of Haly's Circus, a traveling circus company. Haly's Circus eventually came to Gotham in April of 1998. Local & well-feared mobster, Tony Zucco, tried to get Jack Haly pay him some extortion money. He even threatened the performers if he did not get his money but Jack still refused. That same night, Dick would watch the high wire snap, sending his whole family to their deaths. Left an orphan to the system, Dick ended up in a local juvenile system before being placed in Wayne Care Center. After witnessing his parents' death, Bruce began to regularly visit the boy for the next 2 weeks before adopting him at the urging of current girlfriend, Silver St. Cloud. Not wanting to replace his deceased parents, they kept their distance as to allow him to set up the relationship that he wanted with them. Feeling like he didn't belong, Dick tried to run away many times but Batman, the local vigilante, always found him & brought him home. After living in Wayne Manor for 7 months, he finally put the pieces together that Bruce was Batman. Dick then pleaded to become his partner as he wanted to take guys down who were like Tony Zucco. Bruce, realizing that he didn't have to be alone in his crusade, allowed for Dick to become his partner but told him he needed a codename. Coming from the nickname his mom gave him, Dick chose the name Robin. 1998 - 2004 Dick was probably one of the first sidekicks that superheroes had except on some level, he also a partner. Bruce respected Dick's point of view & the two fought crime flawlessly, rarely having to say words as the other already knew what the other was thinking. He enjoyed this time together & felt that this helped them bond as a family. After several months of being Robin, Bruce's girlfriend Silver was kidnapped by one of Bruce's associates in May of 1999. Not wanting Dick involved, he had him sit this one out but of course, he didn't listened. He followed Bruce but stayed close behind in case he needed back up. Instead, he watched as the man slit Silver's throat as he said "sssssslit." Just like Dick, Bruce realized that the man was Onomatopoeia. He saw Bruce beat the man to a pulp then rush to over to Silver's now almost dead body. Dick immediately returned home but Bruce could tell that he already knew based on the boy's face. While Silver wasn't his mother, she had been good to him for the last year & she was about to be an official part of the family. Dick began to keep more to himself, not getting attached to anyone new because he felt that they would always leave him. Bruce only made appearances at Batman for awhile, which was find for Dick as well. It was just the two of them for about a year before Batgirl joined as a member towards the end of the next year. In their civilian identities, Dick & Barbara were best friends as Bruce was an associate of Barbara's father, Commissioner Gordon. Barbara added a different aspect to their dynamic but they got it together in no time. Towards the end of January in 2002, the Justice League was formed by his mentor Batman & six other members. Wanting to start their own team to distinguish from his mentor, he started the Titans with Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian & Batgirl. Shortly after their formation, they gained two new members with Speedy & Zatanna. Starting his own team eventually brought his & Batman's disagreements to close blows. After it finally blew up in their faces, Dick left the Bat Family & moved to Blüdhaven to become Nightwing in July of 2004. 2004 - 2007 It didn't take Bruce long to find a new partner (and adopted son) in Jason Todd. If anything, Dick felt bad for the kid so he made sure to visit the boy occasionally so that he would have someone closer to his age around. The boy really looked up to him & that's probably the reason why he blamed himself when Jason was killed at the hands of the Joker around Halloween of 2006. Dick wanted to go after the Joker & make him pay. Jason was just a kid & didn't deserve death at such a young age. However, the restrictions from the UN placed on the Titans wouldn't allow him to take any action. In May of 2005, Dick resigned from the Titans & formed "The Team" with Batgirl, Cyborg & Fury. They would also operates a covert ops teams but they would go on missions that Justice League & Titans couldn't do because of the UN restrictions. It was widely known to everyone but Bruce found out the next month when he added his new adopted son Tim Drake to the Titans as Red Robin. Seeing Dick take his own path, Bruce stated his approval & praise for Dick's initiative which became the first step of them rekindling their relationship. 2007 - 2011 Dick spent most of his following time focusing on missions as he felt that should be top priority. Of course he had things he did on the side (like a fling with Huntress) but they never distracted him from his ultimate goal. While they were not on the same team anymore, him & Kori struck up a friendship though Dick first found it very weird. It mostly consisted of Dick stopping by Mount Justice to coordinate but Kori was frequently there. The friendship eventually took them back to where they had started... as a couple. Missing data. 2011 - 2014 Missing data. 2014 - 2019 Missing data. Relationships Bruce Wayne: Adopted father. Bruce adopted Dick when he was 12. They fought a lot but had respect for each other. But after years of fighting, Dick left the Bat Family at 18 They remained distant until Bruce was 22. Jason Todd: '''Adopted brother. Jason was adopted by Bruce when Dick was 19. By the time he entered the family, Dick was already in Blüdhaven working as Nightwing. Despite Dick & Bruce's strained relationship, Dick still made it a point to visit Jason occasionally but they never grew close. Jason's death the following year devastated Dick as he felt he failed him. After Jason was found to have been resurrected, Dick thought things would be great & he could help him. Even though Dick was the one to get Jason to return to Gotham, he was still cold to him as Jason still envied Dick from when they were kids & still feels that Dick is Bruce's favorite. Him & Dick have become friends but constantly argue as any brothers would. '''Tim Drake: Adopted brother. Due to Jason’s death, Dick has been very protective of Tim & made sure they he was a big brother to him. They’re very similar as they both are smart, friendly, respectful, good leaders & naturally giving. Damian Wayne: Adopted brother. Damian was introduced to Dick when he was 26. Despite Damian’s murderous tendencies & being a completely little shit, Dick absolutely adores him. Damian comes to respect him. Wally West: 'Best friend. They met when Dick was 15 & Wally was just starting out as Kid Flash. Along with some friends, they formed the Titans together in 2003. They had a problem when Wally went after Artemis despite knowing about Dick’s crush then an even bigger problem when Wally cheated on her. They stopped being friends for awhile but eventually reconciled. 'Artemis Crock: Best friend. They met when she joined the Titans & while she didn't know his secret identity, he knew her because of Bruce. They even attended school together as civilians but to her, he was just flirty older guy that could occasionally be a good friend. They eventually became good friends on & off the team which led to Dick revealing his identity to her when she was 18, right before she left the Titans. They bonded over the fact that they were both without super powers. Dick also had a crush on her when she first joined but got over it after she began dating Wally. He looks to her as a sister among the many he already has. Romantic Relationships Koriand'r: The week after Kori joined the Titans, her & Dick struck up a romance in March of 2005. When they weren’t on a mission, they were together sucking each other’s face. After dating for a year & a half, Kori broke up with Dick as she felt that he would never fully give into his emotions. After their friendship began to build back up, Dick asked Kori to be his girlfriend again on Valentine's Day of 2009. They had been dating for almost a year when Kori got pregnant. He had her move into his apartment in Blüdhaven so that he could be there for everything. She gave birth to their daughter, Mar'i in August of 2010. They became a real family but Dick's commitment issues became a topic again. Not wanting to raise her child in a loveless home, they broke up again at the beginning of 2011. About 2 years after their break up, they decided to give it another go in fall of 2012. They both agreed that their daughter played a big role in this. Once again, the relationship didn’t make it to the 2 year mark. They realized how different they were since they were kids but still co-parented Mar'i together. Helena Bertinelli: They entered into a short fling out of convenience from June to November of 2008. Zatanna Zatara: Dick began dating Zatanna in May of 2011. The relationship lasted for 8 months before she ended due to Dick entertaining Helena’s flirting & Kori also might’ve played a part in that as well. Barbara Gordon: After years of almost starting a relationship & some nights together, Dick & Barbara began dating at the end of 2014. They’ve been best friends since he was adopted by Bruce. Similar to Artemis, she’s the first people to call him out on his shit. After dating for a year, he moved out of the apartment & into the Gotham Clocktower where Barbara was staying. Four months later, she gave birth to their son John then he proposed on their 2 year anniversary. They were married in the summer of 2017 & she gave birth to their son James, the next year. Powers & Abilities * Peak Human Condition * Genius Level Intellect * Leadership * Marksman * Acrobatics * Intimidation * Weaponry * Tactical Analysis * Stealth * Throwing * Multilingualism: Dick is fluent in English, German & Russian. He can also keep a conversation in French, Spanish, Italian, Japanese & Mandarin Chinese. Trivia * Dick has had to pose as Batman various times when both Batman & Bruce had to be in the same place. * He was skilled in acrobatics before meeting Bruce due to being part of the Flying Graysons. * While Dick himself is not rich, he has access to an extensive amount as the son of Bruce Wayne. * Dick is a self proclaimed ladies' man. Granted everyone agrees with him, saying he took after his adopted father. * He enjoys creating back formations by taking away prefixes (i.e."aster," "traught," "whelmed"). * Kaldur'ahm acted as a big brother to Dick during the early days of Titans due to Dick's previous impulsive & immature nature. * He was a very happy go lucky person, taking pleasure in almost everything. This was more present when he was in Robin. As Nightwing, he's more serious but still light hearted. * Dick was very protective of Tim when he became Robin because of Jason's death. Once Tim was leading a mission on his own & asked for pointers, Dick in a worried voice only said "don't die." Notes * The back formations are a nod to Young Justice. * On Young Justice, Dick jokingly told Tim to not die when Tim was leading a mission for the first time. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Bat Family Category:The Team Category:Titans Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Genius Level Intellect